Bitter for Sweet
by nlightnd
Summary: Sakura longs to find love, but will she find it in the arms of a man who's dangerous, and deemed a killer? Will he kill her heart or cause it to burn? Itachi/Sakura...rated for language and adult situations.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and company. Also, I'm gaining no money for the writing of this fic.

Note: This is dedicated to my sis, Apherion, who got me hooked on this couple in the first place. Usually, as she well knows, I pen Kakashi/Sakura fics. But for now this will do. :) The rating, for now, is teen due to the language I'm sure will be involved, as will be adult situations.

Bitter For Sweet

By: nlightnd

Sakura remembered it just like it was yesterday.

She'd been jumped by several members of Akatsuki late one night after leaving work. Had it not been for their leader, Uchiha, Itachi...they would've raped her, then incorporated her into the gang as their whore. That's what they did after all. They killed, robbed, murdered...in reality chaos was their motive, their motto.

Ever since that night she'd felt eyes watching her everywhere she went. But she never saw anything, or anyone. She'd even asked Sasuke about it, which in turn prompted him to question her. Reluctantly, she told him and Naruto about that night. Suffice it to say the two of them were infuriated. Sasuke's fist balled up tightly, his teeth clenched, the muscle in his jaw proved how angry he was.

"That son of a -" he began.

"Sasuke! I'm fine. No harm, no fowl. He saved me."

"Only because he has something in mind for you, Sakura", the younger Uchiha replied bitterly. "Itachi never does anything without purpose or meaning. You have no idea what the bastard's really like. He killed our entire family! He's a sick, twisted, sadistic, not to mention, a very selfish person. Why will you not see the evil in him? Everyone else does."

Naruto expressed his anger equally as passionately, and vehemently, as their dark haired friend. Concerned for her safety, he swore they'd walk her home each time they separated company, although she denied their help. She refused to have a babysitter, as she was a grown woman capable of taking care of herself.

"Sakura, he'll kill you! Do you have any idea how he's tortured and murdered? How many have suffered at his hands?" Infuriated that his friend refused to acknowledge the Akatsuki leader's terrible traits and accomplishments, he growled, the sound startling Sakura and earning a small grunt of approval from Sasuke.

Sakura knew he was evil, but she found herself inexplicably drawn to him. At the same time, she felt he must have some good inside, buried deep, or he wouldn't have intervened. His eyes worked their magic: drawing her in, holding her close. She wondered if it wasn't he who'd been following her, giving her that feeling of being stalked. Hunted.

"He isn't all evil or he wouldn't have saved me", she stated stubbornly. "I don't believe he's all bad, and nothing you two say or do will change that." Gathering her purse, she waved at them, "I'm leaving. I'll be back when you two have more sense, or discover a little thing called forgiveness." Sending Sasuke a well-executed saddened face: eyes wide, evidence of moisture gathering in their jade depths, lips pouting slightly, revealing her unhappiness. Then, she opened the door and was gone. The huge wooden door shutting quietly behind her, leaving a cloud of awkwardness behind, heavy, suffocating.

Sakura, pondered on the accusations Sasuke and Naruto had thrown out in regards to Itachi. Yes, he'd done evil. But hadn't everyone at some point? Of course some had performed greater deeds of evil than others.

There it was again. The sensation behind her shoulder blades. Heavy. Pressing. It was accompanied by a prickly sensation at the nape of her neck. A tingling that increased with each moment. Someone was watching her. But who? And where?

Rubbing her hands across the skin of her arms, a chill fell over her, her skin crawling, feeling unsettled. "Who's there", she called out. Receiving no answer, she quickened her pace, eager to escape from the night, and the watchful eyes that followed her everywhere.

Passing an alley, Sakura refusing to glance down its brick corridor, shrieked as a hand grabbed hold of hers, tugging her into the dark, black shadows stretching out over the alley. Frightened, she attempted to retrieve her hand, yet her captor wouldn't release it, in fact, he held on tighter.

He pulled her towards a small light near the back and was joined by a second figure, both swathed in black clothes, hoods and masks. Simultaneously, they shoved back their hoods and pulled down their masks.

"You! You jerks scared the hell out of me! Thanks a lot!" At that moment Sakura had never wanted to kill someone as she did right now. The familiar faces, usually so comforting, did little to comfort her, or calm her anger.

Obsidian eyes regarded her through a casual expression, giving little away as to his emotions, yet his voice betrayed him, coldly furious as he said, "Sakura, do you see how easy it would've been for Itachi to take you? You can't match his strength, nor his abilities." Frowning, he added, "In fact, I'm still not a match for him", he admitted hesitatingly. "My own brother would take you, make you his whore, and then kill you in the hopes he'd get to me through you."

His wrist gripped tighter. "I cannot allow that to happen."

Naruto stood by as Sasuke attempted to make his point, but he could see that Sasuke's hold on Sakura was causing her pain. "Yo, Sasuke. Let up on her wrist, man. You're gonna bruise her. And if you do...I hope she kicks your ass."

Her gaze slid to Naruto. Tall, blond and muscular, usually the more sensitive of the two. The one who had more emotions and balls than brains, or so said Sasuke. "You went along with this, Naruto", she asked, hurt.

"I thought it best", he replied quietly, blue eyes staring at the concrete. Abruptly, his gaze met her own and he announced ferociously, "I will protect you! I won't allow the Akatsuki bastards to have you, I won't!"

Reaching out with her free hand, she was about to comfort her friends when a voice coldly echoed down the alleyway, causing all three of them to recoil in shock.

"Release her."

Three pairs of eyes widened, their heads swiveled towards the mouth of the alley, one of them shocked and surprised, the other two angry, death in their depths.

Obsidian flared to crimson, Sharingan waiting impatiently to activate, Sasuke hissed, "Itachi." Lithe body tense, he shoved Sakura behind him, ignoring her protests.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke blinked, and in that one brief second Itachi's form blurred and he now stood before Sasuke. His dark eyes identical to his younger brother, red and furious.

"Get out of my way, little brother", he muttered. His voice deceptively calm and steady, showing no hint of animosity, unlike Sasuke.

"You can't have her!" Dark hair blowing in the breeze, which suddenly whipped through the alley's narrow confines, his eyes identical to his brother's, fierce and wild, Sasuke pushed Sakura further back, urging Naruto forwards to stand with him, protecting the one thing that meant the most to them both.

Every inch as furious as Sasuke, Naruto's blue eyes gleamed despite the shadows that crept towards them, diminishing every form of light in its path. He could only assume Itachi was responsible. Sneaking a glance at Sakura, who's lips were pressed together firmly, her eyes snapping with fiery emotions she was unable to expend.

Naruto suddenly launched himself at Itachi, trading several violent blows, and the taller, stronger man knocked him easily aside. Picking himself up from the concrete, Naruto snarled at his enemy, the sound reminiscent of a wild beast.

Turning his attention to his pink haired friend, he shouted, "Sakura, run! Get out of here- now!"

Circling Itachi again, he kicked and spun, fighting with everything he had, but to no avail. Lashing out, he managed to inflict a deep cut to Itachi's face.

Itachi felt rage towards the little whelp who had dared to wound his face, that he dared to keep him from that which he wanted most...Sakura. Activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, three black commas swirled to life, their shape changing, elongating, spinning wildly within the crimson iris, power rising all around them.

Sasuke managed to escape the torturous Sharingan's effect, only because he himself possessed it. Naruto and Sakura, however, weren't as lucky. He heard Naruto's strangled voice, bearing a pain that he could only imagine.

Sakura. He turned to look at her, ensuring her safety, but his anger increased upon seeing her expression. It seemed she was being spared from torture, but what exactly was that asshole brother of his doing to her?

Her eyes staring blankly ahead, her lids fighting to stay open, her mouth hanging open slightly, small moans escaped her lips, the sound affecting them all.

The youngest Uchiha couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed when Naruto's body gave way, collapsing to the ground; his friend making not one sound as he hit the concrete. Reaching down he placed his index and middle fingers against his neck. Still beating. He was still alive!

Relieved, Sasuke straightened his posture, prepared to face off against his brother, alone, knowing he was in for a fight and would probably lose. But trying was better than doing nothing. He just had to believe that for once he could beat the bastard who called himself his brother.

Sasuke gently touched Sakura's arm. No response, not even a hint of movement. "What have you done to her?" He spoke coldly, his voice furious.

"Nothing she didn't want, dear _brother_", he replied with a smirk.

Prompted by his brother's answer, Sasuke propelled himself further. He and his brother fought like the wind, uncontrollable and unpredictable. The flurry of blows and movements they unleashed, too rapid for the eye to follow, edged with chakra, intending to cause serious harm to the other, flowed throughout their bodies.

"You think you're in my league? Think again, Sasuke! You're still too weak, lack hatred and the motive and the means to acquire it." Red eyes narrowed in anger. "Why is it you think you're able to match me? Is it because of him", he asked pointing at Naruto, "or is it because of her?" Itachi gestured towards the spellbound Sakura, still captive under his spell.

"It's because I despise you, the fact that you're my brother makes my blood boil-"

"Obviously not enough", Itachi returned dryly.

"Naruto and Sakura have nothing to do with this, with us. Leave them out of this."

"I don't take orders from you. In fact, I don't take orders from anyone."

Itachi's eyes, gleaming from the hate and amusement, Sasuke provided, turned cold. "You appreciate nothing, espeically not her", he gestured at Sakura. "The woman who for so long loved you, would do anything for you, yet you've always pushed her away. Her dedication to you is admirable, but her love and faith in you is misplaced. She needs someone who is strong, possesses power, and is able to protect her."

His anger surging, Sasuke snapped, "What the hell do you know about her needs?"

"More than you. I've been following her for sometime, watching her. I've heard her tears, her pain, felt it even. I've seen her dreams, shared them. At this point I say I'm much more qualified to define what she needs moreso than you."

Itachi's hand shot out, Sasuke blocked but was caught unaware as his brother's right leg lifted, than kicked, sending the younger Uchiha flying into a brick wall. "Foolish idiot", he hissed, "you know nothing about her, and now I'm here to take Sakura where she belongs...with me. I've grown tired of this, and of you."

A blink and Itachi stood before Sasuke once more. Gripping his throat, Itachi grinned mercilessly. "Maybe I should just kill you now. Deprive her of you before you deprive her of me. What do you think?" He raised his hand to deliver the finishing blow, only a panicked voice stopped him.

"Wait! Please! Don't do this Itachi, please."

His attention turned to the voice that had spoken. Sakura. Tears shimmered in her green eyes, pleading for mercy. "Why would you waste your tears on someone so underserving? He doesn't deserve your pity, or your heart", he stated coldly.

"He's my friend. Isn't that enough?"

Itachi's stomach clenched. What a laughable thought. "He's your friend. Sasuke doesn't know how to be a friend. Isn't that right, Sasuke? You're just as twisted inside as I am." He chuckled darkly as his words hit their target, making his brother angrier. Itachi could see it in the depths of his eyes, a fire flickering to life. "Good. There's a spark there after all. There may be purpose in you yet."

Sasuke felt useless, powerless. The two things he'd always fought against, not wanting to be taken in by them ever again, yet here he was...useless and powerless. Powerless, before his brother, to protect Naruto and Sakura. Two friends who's always stood by his side, never letting him down. Now the time for him had come to return the favor but he couldn't. And that fact only made him hate his brother more.

Itachi's eyes swirled faster, the level of power increasing as he said, "Goodnight, Sasuke. We'll be waiting."

Itachi's words struck home. Sasuke's eyes widened upon realizing his brother's meaning. "Sakura", he muttered before darkness swept over him and he felt Itachi's grip loosen, and his body fell to the concrete surface below, seeing nothing. The last thing he heard was Sakura's protest as Itachi worked his magic on her again.

Sakura swallowed hard. Fury swept throug her. How dare he treat Sasuke like that? She took a swing at him, chakra glowing on her skin, but the tall, dark and gorgeous man grabbed her fist like it was nothing, no force behind the blow.

She made the mistake of glancing into his eyes. Only a few seconds. That's all it took. She'd tried to fight against his will, to no avail. He easily over powered her, and the mesmerizing began. Seductive emotions from earlier assailed her, convincing her to willingly surrender, follow where he leads. She wondered to herself if she was truly fighting with all she had. Maybe she wanted this, and now her body, with his Sharingan wouldn't allow the denial.

Opening his arms, Itachi whispered to her, "Come to me, Sakura."

She immediately obeyed him, stepping into his waiting embrace.

Pulling her firmly against his body, he smirked as she blushed. Even deep in an entranced state she amused him.

"Sakura. No, don't go."

Sakura peered down at Naruto, eyes wide, yet unseeing. She smiled sweetly and said nothing. Then, she snuggled closer into Itachi's muscular chest.

"Sakura? What are you doing? You can't go with him? What about me? What about Sasuke? Don't we matter anymore?

No answer.

Rising to his knees, Naruto clenched his teeth, trying to stand though his feet and legs refused to obey. "Sakura, snap out of it! What the hell's wrong with you? He's a fucking killer!" He couldn't believe she was doing this. She was really abandoning them. Leaving them for a murderer, someone who would crush her spirit, kill her pride, use her, abuse her, and then he'd abandon her in return.

"Sakura!"

Itachi looked down disdainfully at the blond who's eyes glared daggers at him. "She's no longer your concern. Do not follow", he warned. Stepping onto the wind, Itachi and Sakura were gone, no traces left in their vanished wake.

"Sakura, come back!"

"Don't waste your breath, dumbass. She can't hear you."

Naruto turned, shocked by his friend's appearance. Clothes torn, skin cut, his face weary and filled with hate at the same time. "Sasuke?"

"We'll get her back, Naruto. I promise." Obsidian met cerulean. "He'll pay for what he's done. We will get Sakura back, and then we're going to kill my brother if that's the last thing we ever do", Sasuke vowed.

Crossing to where Naruto kneeled, Sasuke helped him up and they slowly made their way home. Together, but lonely. And without Sakura, the one who held them together. She was gone, leaving them without and hurting. But what cut through them both was that she was gone. She was gone.

A/N: That's it for now. I'll be writing at least one, if not two more chaps to this and it'll be done. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to send me your thoughts... Until next time...


End file.
